un humano en equestria
by zabalabueno522
Summary: hola chicos una cosa, esque se trata del fic, tengo una falla en la compu asi que pueden ver fallas como esta (p class "MsoNormal"./p) esta es la falla, no se que pasa pero yo creo que nomas pasa en el primer cap asi que no se si se presente en los demas pero ya esta resuelto, recuerden nomas en el primer cap susede eso ahora mismo lo elimino ok


Un humano en equestria

Chicos una cosa si hay un error en el fic que me ocurrió en otro, no tengo la culpa, es mi computadora no se que le pasa pero bueno vamos con el fic.

En el universo humano s libraba una batalla, esta batalla era dia-d año 1944, un soldado que andaba en una lancha, esa persona se llamava alex eyes, este soldado tenia fusil M1 Garandn, un subfusil thompsom M1, granada MK II, pistola Colt M1911, tenia ropa de camuflaje mas en esta tenia un cuchillo, , al acercarse al la orilla de la playa, todo se mantuvo en silencio mortal, lo único que se escuchaban eran las olas, cuando bajo la tapa de enfrente, todo se ilumino de balas silbando, las cabezas volaban, los brazos volaban por todos lados, muchas partes del cuerpo volaban, el se tiro por de lado de la cordillera del la lancha, el nado Asia afuera al salir, todo los soldados que alguna ves estuvieron listos para atacar solo quedaron muy pocos escondidos atrás de las estrellas, el rápida mente se metió por detrás, las balas dejaron de silbar, los alemanes estaban esperando a que salieran, los soldados restantes, esperaron a las demás unidades, pasando unos minutos llegaron, y otra ves comenzó la acción, las metralletas alemanas, se dedicaban a mutilarlos como llegasen las balas, el siguió con su camino a la trinchera alemana, estaba a punto de llegar asta que sucedió una explosión enfrente de el, el despertó mas después, pero sintió pasto en ves de tierra arenosa, el se levando con rapidez levantando la arma, no vio a ningún alemán, a un así el apunto su arma, ya de pie bajo la arma y se propuso a buscar la civilización.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba caminando mucho, el se encontró con una casa en un hermosa pradera, se aserco y se encontró con muchos animales, el toco, espero un rato y una cierta pony anthro abrió, esta pony tenia un vestido amarillo, con una camisa amarilla, y pelaje amarillo, con crin rosa, con pecho grandes, y pues ella tenia cierta contra parte pony y humana, era nada mas y nada menos que fluttershy, alex dijo.

Alex- emmm hola-dijo el a ella, ella se le quedo mirando con los hojos muy abiertos

Fluttlershy-t t t tu quien eres o que cosa eres-dijo ella con miedo

Alex- oye tranquila que no vengo a aser nada, yo solo ando perdido-el le dijo

Flutteshy- q q que q quieres de este pueblo y que ases y que cosa eres-le pregunto

Alex-yo solo bengo a preguntar, soy un humano, me llamo alex eyes, y besgo de una guerra de muy lejos-le dijo

Fluttershy-q quisas twilyg pueda ayudarte a regresas-dijo ella con miedo, el asintió, y ella se fue no sin antes de irse decirle algo-si quieres puedes esperar a qui – le dijo ella, el asintió y serro la puerta.

.

(una cosa me dicen los nombres de las ponys que no los tengo bien)

.

Ya llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, y no regresaba el se acamo en el sillón se lavo la cara mas se quito el casco, era claro que tena un hermoso rostro, y un cuerpo bien tonificado, el escucho la puerta abrirse, el se asomo por la puerta y vio a sinco ponys mas, claro no ase falta decir que una de ellas tenia un cuerno y unas alas, las demás, 1 tenia un cuerno, otros dos tenían alas eran dos, otras eran normales, el escucho a la pony amaría llamada fluttershy que le ablo.

Fluttershy-alex, puedes salir- le dijo ella, el sin dudarlo salió, el pudo verlas bien, ellas tenia unos vestidos como su pelaje igual, pero a la ves podía ver unos tatuajes en sus manos al igual que sus vestidos tenían unos tatuajes al igual que sus manos pero eran iguales.

Alex-hola, yo soy alex eyes, soy un humano,, soy un soldado-le dijo el

Twilyg- hola yo soy twilig, soy estudiante de la princesa celestia, bueno era estudiante ahora soy ex estudiante- le dijo la pony morada anthro

Reybow dash-yo soy reybow dash la Pegaso mas rápida de toda equestria-le dijo ella con vos casi de macho, pero era hembra

Pinki pie-hola yo soy pinki pie, te gustan la fiestas, ami si, kwasegfailiugdsfauuydgfuqygfudguaqgwgdfuguyaqgweiufaguigfgwegdufaiggiwegfuiwqgaqi-le iso preguntas mas rápida que no puedo entender, reybow dash le metió la mano en la boca para que dejara de hablar

Rarity-hola querido yo soy rarity y me gusta la moda, por cierto deberías pasar por mi tienda, para cambiarte esa ropa, el verde no cae bien, se ve demacido feo-le dijo ella, el simple mente ignoro esa ultima parte

Aplejac-yo soy aplejac, soy granjera, en un establo, debería venir amy granja algún dia-le dijo ella

Fluttershy-bueno tu ya me conoces-le dijo ella

Twilig-oye que son esas cosas-le dijo ella

Alex-estas son armas-le dijo a ellas el las saco ella estavn todas nerviosas- ven estas cosa de madera con metal en un fusil M1 Garandn, un arma de fuego, esta es subfusil thompsom M1, una matralleta, esta cosas que son bolas verdes son granada MK II, estas explotan, esta es una pistola Colt M1911, un arma semi automática, y por ultimo un cuchillo, esta es para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estas armas son para proteguer-les dijo con una sonrisa

Twilyg-boy a mandar una carta a la princesa celestia-dijo ella

Ella fue por spike, el dragon anthro le mando la carta, este era hombre, y tenia una camisa y un pantalón, la camisa era del color de sus escamas, de repente se vio un flass, las princesas estaban en frente de ellos, las ponis se arrodillaron, el no se arrodillo, asta que hablo.

Princesa celestia- donde esta esa supuesta criatura, que llaman humano-ella dijo con una felizidad incomparable.

Continara

Espero que les aiga gustrtado este fic si que batalle, por sierto el de halo ubo un error que ni siquiera yo entiendo, creo que fue de la computadora, pero bueno ya lo repare, hay saben si lo quieres ver nos vemos, a una cosa el der dragon ball super el pokemon, ya repare la ortografía, a ver como quedo


End file.
